Secret Date
by Cure Emotion
Summary: One-shot. After not seeing each other for most of spring break, Ahiru and Fakir plan a secret date behind her sister's back. kirramagic's ocs, they do not belong to me.


Hi everyone! I know I should be focusing more on my Aikatsu! Fairytales, but I just had to write this! I've been matching up songs I hear on the radio to Princess Tutu fanfic ideas, but I ultimately decided to do an original story instead.

I will say this right now: I do not own Uzuri, Ouma, Ahiru's father, Pi-kokku, or another character that you do not recognize. They belong to kirramagic, from her fanfiction Le Royaume des Oiseaux: The Kingdom of Birds (which I really recommend, it's fantastic!).

I did get permission from kirramagic to use her characters and I do not own Princess Tutu. This is purely for entertainment value. Enjoy!

* * *

 _8:00 PM, Vogel Mansion_

Uzuri walked up the stairs and knocked on her sister's bedroom door. "Ahiru, are you feeling better? I brought you some soup." Uzuri pushed open the white door with a yellow duck hanging off a hook with a light pink ribbon to find Ahiru in her bed. "Thanks so much Uzuri," Ahiru said in a small raspy voice.

Uzuri set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to her sister. "Is there anything I can get for you? Some ice, cough medicine, anything?"

"No, I'm fine. All I really need is some nice and undisturbed rest," the younger sister answered in a small voice. Uzuri looked at her sister with sadness. "You know, maybe I should just cancel the dinner party tonight. I mean, it is just one birthday party. I'm sure everyone will understand-"

"No!" The twin braided brunette turned to look at her red haired sister in surprise. "I mean, it's just, Ouma has always been looking forward to all of your birthday parties. Not to mention he always gets you such great gifts. It would break his heart to for you to cancel. And you've also been waiting for forever to get into that restaurant. What's it's name again?"

" _Rose_ _von Blau_. I was surprised that Ahoudori was able to get us a reservation. It's next to impossible to get one."

"Well, he is the son of the owner," a snide voice said from the doorway. The sisters turned to find their stepsister, Pi-kokku, leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a seductive red dress with white lace trim and white pumps to match. Her bejeweled red and white clutch sat firmly under her arm as she walked towards her stepsisters. "It's no surprise that he did though. After all, his father does run the restaurant. Besides, I couldn't think of any other gift to get you, so this is it. I mean, how else could-" A sharp cough came from the doorway.

The three turned to see two young men, wearing clearly expensive, crisp suits standing in the doorway. The older one looked sternly over at Pi-kokku. "You're not seriously wearing that are you?"

"What's wrong with it?" Pi-kokku scoffed. The younger one, with blue, red, and yellow spiked hair, walked over to Uzuri. "You look wonderful tonight, beloved." His smile was wide, and his affection for Ahiru's older sister was apparent.

Uzuri looked down at her dress. It was a simply light blue that gradually become darker. She wore a white shawl over her shoulders and a pair of black kitten heels. A small crown of diamonds sat on her head, while a small black clutch was sitting on the bedside table next to the tray of food she had brought up to Ahiru.

Uzuri looked up at Ouma, Pi-kokku, and Ahoudori before turning back to her sister. Finally, she heaved a sigh. "Alright fine. We'll go. But you have to stay in bed, eat some food, and get plenty of rest okay?"

"I promise," Ahiru smiled sweetly and coughed a bit. Uzuri looked sweetly at her blued eyed sibling and gave her small kiss on her forehead before heading to the doorway and taking Ouma's arm. "We'll be back around midnight or so. And when I get back, you have better be asleep, you hear me?"

"Of course. Enjoy yourselves." The group left the room when Ahiru squeaked. "Uzuri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you."

"It's alright. All that matters is that you're feeling better tomorrow." The sisters shared a smile before Ahoudori closed the door behind them

' _I really do mean that_ ,' Ahiru thought to herself as she reached for her phone and sent a quick text to the person that was waiting just around the corner.

 _8:10 PM, just outside Vogel Mansion_

Fakir was leaning on his steering wheel when his phone buzzed. A small lopsided grin grew on his face when he saw what his red headed cohort told him her family was leaving. Fakir knew she felt bad about doing, especially since it was her sister's birthday, but Fakir that this was a good thing.

' _Uzuri_ has _been keeping us apart ever since I came back for spring break_ ,' Fakir scowled as he watched the limo drive past his dark green truck, which was perfectly hidden in the shadows that the trees surrounding Ahiru's mansion-like house stood around like a wall. Though there was an _actual_ brick wall standing between the wall of trees and the yard that surrounded the house.

Fakir put the car in drive when he was sure that the limo was far enough away from the house to that no one would see him in the rearview or side mirrors. He carefully pulled into the driveway and parked the car, and began waiting for Ahiru to get out the door so that they could have a late night date.

Ever since Fakir had announced he was going away for college, Ahiru's annoying, overprotective, and smart mouthed older sister Uzuri had done almost everything to see to it that they broke up before he left. She had told Ahiru that he would find someone better, that he would be unfaithful, and that a long distance relationship wouldn't work.

However, Rue and Mytho, who were engaged for four years called her out on it, as Rue was studying ballet in Paris, while Mytho stayed behind to run his father's company, Weiße Krone. Ahiru's father had also said that when he and the girl's mother were engaged, he had to go back to Germany to help deal with a problem that needed his precise and immediate attention.

When that plan didn't work, Uzuri devised to keeping them apart when he came back for vacation. Using her fiancee's information network (which Fakir couldn't believe she even had), Uzuri had successfully, but barely, kept them apart for all of Christmas break, and for most of spring break.

They had met by chance at the Frühlings-Karneval. They had managed to get to ferris wheel and enjoy some quiet, quality time together. Fakir was the one who suggested that they do it. Ahiru reluctantly agreed to the plan, even though it was her sister's birthday.

Through text messages and secret calls, they devised a plan for them to meet up and spend some time together before Fakir had to go back to college. Ahiru was unsure to the plan, but agreed, as she wanted to spend time with him before then.

"Fakir!" The green haired man turned his attention towards the door of the house. There, running towards him, was the girl he loved with all his heart. Her red hair was in it's signature braid, she wore a pale yellow sundress, white ballet shoes, and a white cardigan. He smiled, she was the absolute picture of innocence and purity. That was one of the reasons why he loved her.

She hopped in the passenger's seat and closed the door. She then proceeded to lean in and kiss her daring knight in black leather. Fakir smiled and put the car in drive. "You ready?" That was all she needed to hear. "Let's go," she said as the biggest smile spread across her face.

 _8:45 PM, on the way to Rose von Blau_

"What's wrong Uzuri?" Ouma asked as the limo took them farther and farther from the mansion. When the brunette didn't answer, Ouma leaned in. "If you're not going to answer, then I will just have to ki-" Uzuri quickly blocked his lips with her clutch.

"I said 'No' Ouma," she said with aggravation. Ouma deflated and sulked down into his seat. Uzuri looked at her fiancee out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Just on the cheek okay?"

Ouma perked right up and quickly gave his beloved a peck on the cheek. He sat back down, with a huge grin on his face. Uzuri smiled to herself, but it soon quickly faded. She was too worried about her sister. Ahiru wasn't the type to just get sick overnight. Something wasn't quite right. She felt like Ahiru had been secretive all week. She had tried to get Ahiru to tell her if she was hiding something, but she got nothing from her. Needless to say, she got nothing, but was still sure that her younger sister was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what.

 _10:09, Goldenes Kronentheater_

"That was amazing!" Ahiru chirped as they left the theater. "Yeah, it really was," Fakir agreed. "Especially the training sequences. The fight scenes were really cool too." "Really?" Ahiru said with a grin. "I liked the part where he found out about his long and ancient family history. The director did a really great job of displaying the flashbacks. It wasn't overused or overdone."

"You think so? I could have done without them. But then again, flashbacks do explain a lot." The couple smiled as they walked to Fakir's truck. The two chatted happily about the movie as Fakir drove them to Ebine's restaurant to eat dinner. Ebine came out herself to give them the food, which delighted everyone.

After desert, Ahiru asked Fakir where they were going next. "That, I'm afraid, is a surprise." Ahiru laughed at that. "You? The stone faced poet, are making the last part of this evening a surprise?"

"Of course," Fakir said with a sly grin. "I have many sides of me that even Mytho doesn't know." Ahiru laughed as they left the town limits.

 _10:15, Rose von Blau_

Uzuri listened to the light Beethoven that quietly circulated around the dining room. People chattered around her. To her right sat her fiancee and her father sat on her left. A waiter with dark pink hair that was pulled up in a bun milled around them, offering refreshments and towelettes. A young man with dark blue hair and glasses was playing the piano in perfect time with the rest of the orchestra, while another with plum hair was dancing with a girl with blonde hair on the dance floor.

Uzuri quietly ate her cake while the rest of her family talked about everything from politics to the quality of the food. Ouma was in the middle of talking to Uzuri's father when he noticed she wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong Uzuri?"

Uzuri snapped out of her trance and looked up at Ouma. His face was creased with worry as he looked at her. Uzuri put her fork down and patted her lips with her napkin. "I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm just… you know,worried about Ahiru. It's not like her to get sick like that. I just have this feeling that something isn't right."

Ouma looked at her and then at the dance floor, then he stood up and held his hand out to his fiancee. "Won't you dance with me?" Uzuri looked surprised at his gesture, but she smiled and gladly accepted. The music changed as they swept along the dance floor, and soon others began to join them. They swayed in time with the music, carefully gliding around the other pairs of people to the other side of the room.

"If you want to we can leave before the rest of our party," Ouma suggested. Uzuri looked up in surprise at his suggestion. "If you want to I mean. After all, you have been wanting to come here for a long time. It would be a shame to leave so soon and I…"

Uzuri lifted her finger to Ouma's lip and smiled. Ouma felt his heart skip a beat as they finally stepped off the dance floor. "I don't mind staying a bit longer. Besides, maybe I am just being a bit to pretentious." She held her hand to Ouma, and said, "Want to take a walk in the garden?" Ouma's smile grew bigger as he lifted her hand to his lips. "I would love to." Their arms intertwined as they walked out to the moonlight garden.

 _11:00, edge of Goldene Krone_

Fakir put the car in park and looked over to Ahiru who had her eyes closed. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "We're here," he said sweetly. Ahiru began to take her hand off her eyes, but Fakir quickly put his hand over hers. "Not yet," he said. "Wait a moment." He opened the driver's door and quickly ran over to the passenger's side and opened the door. "Take my hand." Ahiru reached over and gently placed her hand in his. He lead her down to the ground and faced her away from the truck. "Okay, open." Ahiru opened her eyes and gasped.

From on top of the hill, she could see the entirety of Goldene Krone, glittering like a jewel box. "Fakir, this is beautiful." A tear slid down her cheek as Fakir slid his arm around it. "You like it?" She looked up at him and nodded. "This is one the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Fakir returned the smile and hand out his hand. "Want to dance?" She smiled and placed her hand in his. "I would love to."

They didn't need music to dance. Instead, they danced to the sound of the crickets, the wind, and the distance sound of the highway. Though a little out of step, he twirled her around the dirt floor and she giggled. They glided together in perfect harmony, until she stepped on his toe.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Fakir!" Fakir winced a little bit, and looked up at Ahiru. "I'm fine. This is nothing compared to way you used to dance." Ahiru gasped and puffed out her cheeks. "How rude! I wasn't that bad! True, I may have stepped on a few people's toes, and I may be clumsy but that doesn't mean…"

Fakir smiled and lifted her up into her arms. Ahiru squealed as he carried her to the bed of his truck. He placed both his hands on either side of her as he kissed her. Ahiru smiled and kissed him in return. They smiled and continued to kiss until Ahiru pulled away in shock. "Wait!" Fakir sighed as he looked at his lover. "What is it?"

"What time is it?!" Ahiru grabbed Fakir's wrist to look at his watch. Fakir pulled his wrist away from her and looked at his watch. "It's 11:15. Why?" Ahiru looked at Fakir with shock at him. "My family will be home at midnight!" Fakir looked at her and smiled. "Well aren't you Little Miss Cinderella?"

"Fakir, this not a joke! If Uzuri sees that I'm not in bed when she gets home, she gonna know that I went out and she'll then figure out that…"

"Stop worrying. I'll get you home in time. I promise," Fakir said. "I'll drop you off before they get home. Now, get in the carriage. We don't want to magic to wear off just yet, now do we?" Fakir twirled his keys on his pointer finger and walked over to the driver's side. Ahiru smiled and jumped off the bed of the truck and ran to the passenger's side as Fakir started the car.

 _11:15, 55 minutes to midnight_

The drive back to Golden Krone, Pi-kokku and Ahoudori were arguing about her dress, while Uzuri's father was taking a slight nap. Ouma and Uzuri sat in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined.

 _11:30, 30 minutes to midnight_

The truck just made the light before it turned yellow. They turned the corner and Fakir turned into the Vogel Mansion driveway. He stopped the car and quickly kissed Ahiru. "Goodnight my lovely Cinderella," he smiled as she opened the door. "Goodnight, Prince Charming."

He waited until he was sure the front door was clicked shut before turning the car back on and driving away.

Ahiru watched from the front hall as Fakir drove away. When she saw in drive out of view, she quickly ran back upstairs, changed into her light pink nightgown, and ran to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

 _11:45, 15 minutes to midnight_

They dropped Ahoudori and Ouma off at their houses before heading back to the Mansion. When they got there, Uzuri raced up the staircase to see her sister. She stopped in front of the door and gently knocked. "Ahiru? Are you there?"

"Yes?" A sleepy voice answered from behind the door. Uzuri pushed the door open and sighed in relief when she saw Ahiru in bed. Uzuri walked over and sat down next to her sister. "How was it?" Ahiru asked in a tired voice.

Uzuri sighed as the night recollected in her mind. She then began to tell Ahiru of her night and what had happened. "Then we went for a walk in the restaurant's garden. It was very pretty. They had a rare flower that only blooms at night called tropical night blooming water lilies. They were beautiful. But then Ouma tried to kiss me, again! Why can't he just wait. I mean, it's only two years until the date we have planned! Seriously, I mean…"

"Doesn't that mean he loves you though?" Uzuri stopped mid rant to look at her younger sister. Her face turned thoughtful as she replayed all of Ouma's actions in her head. "...Yeah. I just he does," she said with a smile. "Other than all of that, the car ride was otherwise peaceful. Though I did focus more on the car's engine than on the actual conversations."

Ahiru laughed. "That's great sis." Uzuri smiled and leaned down to kiss her sister's forehead. "Goodnight Ahiru."

"Goodnight Uzuri." Ahiru sighed when the door finally closed. She reached over to her phone and quickly texted Fakir.

' _We're in the clear she didnt suspect a thing ;)_ '

' _Thats great the last thing I need is your dragon sister breathing down my neck_ '

' _Fakir!_ '

' _I know I'm sorry c you 2morrow?_ '

' _Sure :) 3 u_ '

' _3 u2_ '

Fakir put his phone down and was about to turn off the light when his phone buzzed. He reached down to see you it was Ahiru's father. He quickly unlocked his phone and looked at the message.

' _Thank you for taking care of Ahiru. You really make her happy._ '

Fakir smiled at this and replied: ' _Of course sir_ '. He put his phone back down when it buzzed again. He was accustomed to Ahiru texting him frequently, but not an adult. Especially not her father.

' _BTW: just so you know, even if Uzuri doesn't approve of you, just know that I do. Ahiru is always happiest when she is with you. Goodnight Fakir._ '

Fakir was shocked at this. He reread the message over and over again before putting his phone and laying down on his bed. He smiled to himself and then closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

* * *

And done! What did you think? I tried to make the characters as close to their creator had made them out to be. But whatever! I'm done! Please review!

The following characters belong to kirramagic, from her fanfiction Le Royaume des Oiseaux: The Kingdom of Birds: Uzuri, Ouma, Pi-kokku, Ahoudori, and Ahiru's father.

All characters from Princess Tutu DO NOT belong to me. They belong to their original owner.

P.S. Autor, Pike, Lillie, and Femio make small cameos in the story. Look out for them.

P.S.S. Translations:

 _Rose_ _von Blau_ (Rose of Blue)

 _Vogel_ (Bird)

 _Weiße Krone_ (White Crown)

 _Frühlings-Karneval_ (Spring Carnival)

 _Goldenes Kronentheater_ (Golden Crown Theater)

 _Goldene Krone_ (Gold Crown)


End file.
